This invention relates to a steering valve assembly for a vehicle steering-by-driving system of the type in which a flow divider valve divides the inflow of fluid under manual control to hydraulically adjust the outflow of variable pumps operating fluid drive motors. This application is related by common subject matter to my copending application, Ser. No. 962,631, filed Nov. 21, 1978.
Steering valves have been heretofore devised as simple flow dividers which split a fluid inflow stream into two equal divided flow streams conducted through a pair of flow divider conduits. The pressure distribution between the two flow divider conduits has always been adjusted by separate throttling valves under manual control of a control stick to steer the vehicle. The actuating mechanisms for adjusting the pumps supplying fluid to the fluid drive motors, were set differently by hydraulically operated means to vary the delivery of fluid to the motors and obtain thereby a difference in motor speeds. The foregoing type of known steering valves are, however, expensive because of separate throttle valves and do not exhibit precise regulation.
It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide a steering valve of relatively simple construction which will provide precise regulation of fluid motors for steering-by-driving operations.